A different sort of fairytale
by Nacei
Summary: [AU Oneshot] Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I have to subscribe to their prim and proper ways. Filled with AxC fluffy goodness


**A different sort of fairytale**

It must have been when I was eight when I started realized that there was no way that fairytales could be real. It wasn't as if I didn't believe that true love would conquer all, or dragons actually existed, or that fairy godmothers would always save the day, in fact, I was ok with all of those. The thing that irked me was that princesses in the stories always wore pretty dresses, had the most perfect manners, and seemed content with just staying that way.

By the time I was eight, I had already decided that dresses were not for me – the lace made me itch, and the frills were so… _ugh_. And what's up with looking pretty? That's _got_ to be the most boring occupation in the world.

I am a princess, but there's no bloody way I'm going to subscribe to such philosophy. Therefore, I reasoned that if I didn't do all those things the books said princesses enjoyed doing, and _I _was a princess – then fairytales were all a lie.

Thus, for the rest of my childhood, I was forced to live miserably without fantasies of Prince Charming coming to carry me to his golden steed because I had found out all too early that fairytales were nothing but big fat frauds. Not that I'm complaining, I had a hell lot more fun running around and doing things that stereotypical princesses would never indulge in. (I expect they'd be too worried that they would chip their nails or something.)

Hey, just because I'm a princess doesn't mean that I _have_ to subscribe to princess behaviour. That'll just take the fun out of life.

Which was why I found myself doubting my sanity when I (much too eagerly) agreed to go for Athrun Zala's birthday ball.

What had I been thinking? Sure, he's the ZAFT chairman's son. He's rich, tall, handsome, intelligent, oh, and did I also mention that he always seems to be surrounded by hordes of admirers? In other words, my sacrifice of putting on a dress and fancy shoes will probably do nothing to attract his attention.

But it's not as if I liked him because he was all that. It was because he was so much more.

The first time I met him, I was six. I had been forced to attend one of those picnic parties at the park, and I was sulking away. None of the other girls wanted to talk to me because I wasn't in a pink dress (I threw a tantrum when they tried to put me into one, they had to settle for blue instead), and I didn't paint my nails or grow my hair long.

So I sat there by myself on a mat, because I was in too much of a bad mood to. I was missing riding lessons for this, and it was an utter waste of time so far.

Then he came up to me, a boy with dark blue hair and mesmerizing green eyes. He ignored the grumpy look on my face which obviously sent out a message that I wanted to be alone, and was smiling and holding out his hand.

"Hey! You look bored. Want to go feed the fishes in the pond?"

I could do nothing but gape at him. Without waiting for an answer, he took my hand and pulled me up.

"Wh-What…" I found myself stuttering. He shoved a piece of bread into my hand.

"Come on, let's go, the pond's not far from here…"

We spent the rest of the picnic feeding fishes and playing hide and seek. When it was time to go, my dress looked rumpled and my cheeks flushed from running around.

"Hey, it's been really fun! What's your name? I'm Athrun." He asked as we were parting.

"I'm Cagalli." I gave him a hug and then ran after my parents.

Thereafter I didn't see him for a long time -even though I really wanted to- until I was sixteen. I never mentioned him to anyone, and then I spotted him in a magazine and learnt about who he was. It explained why I never saw him around, because he didn't live on Earth. I was kind of crushed when I made that discovery, because that meant the two of us probably had no chance at all.

But what am I _saying_? I'm a princess; I'm not supposed to hanker after people. It's supposed to work the other way round – _right._

So here I am now, watching him from where I am, sitting around, looking bored and sipping on punch (because alcohol makes me act really funny). He's dancing with a girl in a frilly pink dress who looks like she's about to die of bliss, and somehow I find it amusing that a simple dance can evoke so much out of her. Then again, I'm thinking that I might probably feel the same way if we switched places.

The group of girls next to me and giggling and gossiping noisily, fluttering their lashes wildly at any male who comes within a 5-meter radius from them. They spot Zala dancing with the girl, and the look they shoot her is one of pure venom. It's funny how they can turn from prancing peacocks to murderous wildcats in less than 3 seconds flat.

I can't help but overhear their conversation, especially since I hear my name.

"Hey, have you heard that the _Princess_ is here today?"

"No. Way. I thought she hated balls!"

"Yeah, but the freak suddenly decided that this one was worth attending."

"Hah. I wonder if it has anything to do with it being Athrun's birthday."

"Well, if she's thinking of stealing Athrun for herself, she's going to get her heart broken. Because _I'm_ going to have Athrun, and that ugly freak won't get him for sure."

"Oooh! You're so _bad_ Minnie!"

"Excuse me? It's the truth! That girl is seriously ugly. She never uses makeup, and have you seen her clothes? She could have the newest fashions at her disposal if she wanted to, but that girl just doesn't seem to care! What kind of princess does that?"

Hearing enough, I slam my fist onto the table and glare at them. They whirl around and look at me, their stares are half confused and half challenging. The girl who last spoke cocks her side to the side, and gives me a look that says, "_What the hell do you want?"_

"Being a princess is more than looking nice and using make-up." I say hotly, "Being a princess is about loving your country and people. It's about sacrifice, and service, you dimwit, not about the pretty frocks and cash you get out of the deal."

There is an uncomfortable silence in the air, and I realize that everyone has stopped whatever he or she were previously doing, and are now looking at me. I want to dig a hole in the ground and just fall in, but quite unfortunately, I do not have a spade, and the marbled floor seems too hardy to be penetrable to anything.

Finally, _Minnie_ decides to break the silence.

"Did you just call me a dimwit?" She demands, and I can only stare at her in shock, not knowing if I should be laughing or strangling her. Was that insult the only thing she heard in the midst of my tirade?

Luckily, I don't need to make that choice, because just as I take in a deep breath to laugh in her face, I see a figure coming towards me quickly.

_Is that… Athrun Zala!_

To my utter horror, I realize that it is indeed him. For a moment, I see a little boy in front of me yet again, eyes eager and smiling, then I look up to find that the eyes haven't changed a bit. He holds out his hand to me once again, and asks if I want to dance.

I'm stunned as I was so many years ago. Then, taking his hand, I nod dumbly. The music starts, and the next thing I know, I'm dancing with Athrun.

"So… that was a very inspirational speech." He says, and I can tell from his tone that he's obviously amused.

"Hey, I meant every word I said!" I retorted, feeling slightly offended. He laughs, and we lapse into silence.

In my mind, I'm wondering if he even remembers me. He hasn't called me by my name yet, or shown any sign of recognition, so I'm guessing not. Disappointment settles in, and I'm wondering if he'll remember me after this dance.

Ironically, I'm wishing with all my might that I could somehow miraculously transform into a stereotypical princess right now. After all, fairytales always have happy endings, and if I were a conventional princess, I wouldn't even be worrying about this. I'd be certain that the prince would fall in love with me by the time I reach the last page of the story.

For now, I try not to think. For now, I try to enjoy the music and feeling of being in his arms. We go round and round the room, one of his hands lightly holding my waist, and the other clasping my hand. I'm looking at the floor, because I'm afraid I'll trip or step on his feet.

"Hey." I hear him say softly. I look up and I find that he's staring intently at my face.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep looking at the floor?"

I hesitate, not knowing if I should tell him the truth, because it's somehow embarrassing to admit to him that I'm a horrid dancer.

"Er… well… I can't dance very well."

"Oh. Don't worry about that! Just follow my movements. It's easy."

"Riiight."

"Really! See, aren't you doing it perfectly now?"

Just as those words leave his mouth, I manage to spike a heel into one of his leather-clad feet. He cringes in obvious pain, and I can't help but laugh.

The rest of the dance seems like a dream. I'm swaying in his arms, feeling secure and utterly happy for one moment, and suddenly the music fades and I'm brought back to reality. I let go of his hand and shoulder, and then stare at him awkwardly.

"So… I still don't know your name yet." He says teasingly.

Suddenly, I feel like the world has just fallen on me. _He doesn't remember after all._ I try not to let it show that I'm upset, so I plant on a big goofy grin just to mask it, and then say in my chirpiest voice, "But I know yours, Athrun Zala."

"Ah, there's no need to be so complacent!" He half-whines, then he gives a wink and continues, "I know _yours _too… Princess Cagalli Yula Attha."

Then he kisses me, and I realize that happily-ever-afters aren't just for storybook princesses, but they're for everyone who has the courage to love and hope.

* * *

A/N: 

That must have been the mushiest thing I've ever written. Oo;;; Hahahaha... Still, a review would be nice O:)


End file.
